Sony Ericsson W580
Sony Ericsson W580i is a Walkman mobile phone, a trademark of Sony company, announced on March 26, 2007 and put on the market in August of that year. It comes in several different colors: Style White, "" Jungle Green "," Metro Pink "," Boulevard Black "and" Urban Gray. The phone includes the ability to detect motion in a limited scale to perform functions such as account of steps, giving a random order to the songs by shaking the phone by holding the Walkman key, among other functions. Messaging * Email (POP3, PUSH, IMAP4) * Text messaging (SMS) * Multimedia picture messages (MMS) * Voice messages (sending a file. Amr) Physical Complement The mobile Phone Sony Ericsson W580i Walkman ® is the application of physical employing a step counter, calorie driver, laps, advanced calibration, and other fitness options. These options maintain a record of personal performance, such as distance, speed and counting steps. When listening to music and walking the implementation of physical automatically steps you take, showing the main screen as a phone number next to a small icon of two footprints in the lower left. It also has options for configuring the application, including whether to adjust or not to be counted or if steps are not displayed or the calories consumed. You can also enter personal information to assist the performance of the application such as height, weight, birth year and gender, which are entirely optional. Camera The phone has a 2 MP camera, up to 2.5x digital zoom in camera mode (only VGA) and up to 4x mode video and the ability to upload photos to a blog or a personal computer via Bluetooth or USB 2.0 cable Music And Audio The phone package includes a stereo headset with proprietary non-standard plug, and everything you need to transfer music from computer to phone: * USB 2.0 Cable * Software "Sony Ericsson PC Suite and Disc2Phone" * 512MB Memory Stick M2 * (In some countries): Portable Stereo Speakers for a gift or a discount at the time of purchase. Walkman Phone * How to accept music formats MP3, AAC, WMA and others. * Megabass ™: This feature adds depth and breadth stereo, improved low frequencies and enhancing the sound. * FM Radio: Plug the earphones allows the use of FM radio. Adds RDS to display the radio station that is tuned and, depending on the station, the song you're listening. * Track: It's a feature that allows the title of a song. For this it is enough to record a few seconds of the song and use TrackID to send the music database Gracenote Mobile MusicID for recognition. In seconds you get the name of the artist and album (similar system to the application MotoID Motorola). * Customization: The phone is customizable in the application files. Thm (themes) downloaded from Fun & Downloads ™ service, Internet, or created with the Themes Creator. Furthermore, by modifying the programming code of the phone (with specialized software), you can add or modify the characteristics of these elements. This action would violate the policy of Sony Ericsson product because the software is proprietary, not free. Bluetooth Through this system, it is possible to synchronize devices, share files, listen to music through Bluetooth headphones to use as a remote control device to accept it. It also allows you to control another device or even change, making what is called Bluejacking Shake Control™ Allows you to change a song at random, while pressing the button on the Walkman player and, while shaking the phone. To activate the control system shock, you must press the Walkman key, then Play, down, right, right, walkman. Category:W-Series